Existing industrial valve cores or common valve cores generally have more or less defects; for example, for the most commonly used valve core of a ball valve, its working principle and structure determine that fluid is bound to be retained in chambers of a valve core and a valve body in a closed state to cause hidden health or safety hazards; when the ball valve is applied to a drinking water system, the retained water affects human health; on the other hand, since a ball body and a sealing pair are continuously worn during use, sealing performance of the ball valve may be reduced continuously, thereby reducing its service life; and once the valve body or the valve core is damaged, the whole ball valve must be removed from a pipeline for replacement and maintenance, resulting in high maintenance cost of a conveying system. Thus, a novel valve core structure is required.